Izuku, power rangers,
by assassin's1999adrian
Summary: Ya a pasado varios años de que mi ídolo de la infancia me dijo las palabras que cambiaron mi vida, ahora estoy en un camino que se medio para de mostrar, que todos que me dijeron que no podía, se equivocarnos y eso lo voy a de mostrar siendo el último POWER RANGERS DE MI UNIVERSO


Ah, pasados 6 años de mi historia, TODO podría, fue el último que me dijo, que deje de soñar con ser un héroe como, y que fuera de mi vida. un policía

Ahora, yo no tenía a nadie en ese mundo, ni una sola palabra, como; '' no puede solo tiene que creer en ti '' O '' claro que puede '', pero como siempre, en donde estoy con quien este solo resibo un No, esta vida no se deja ser un héroe, eso solo aprendí de joven

Yo sigua ahí en donde mi héroe me dejó con esa palabra, yo solo miraba el pisó, hasta que al ser la cabeza, y vi la cosa que importa ahora, una era la puerta de salida del edificio en donde TODO puede que me haya sido dejado y las ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto? para ver si en la otra vida tengo algo Quirk.

A continuación, en la página principal, a la vez, a la vez, a la izquierda, a la izquierda, a la izquierda, a la izquierda.

I. M: WHAO que una gran caída, como un mismo mismo piso, alto, bueno, solo, solo, que no tengo más problemas, solo una vez más que solo pasar el tiempo con los ojos en los ojos viendo el suelo.

...: Oye niños, ten cuidado esa caída es muy dura, creéme tengo experiencia en eso, - dijo una voz dentada de izuku, este se dio la vuelta para una vida en la vida,.

I. M: Ahh, Quien is you you you have you and have alarmed and have tened think as was a villano or some peor.

Zen-Aku: soy Zen-aku, y soy un Wolf Duke Org, y vengo a darte una propuesta que te ayudará a cambiar de opinión, para que no haya, pero necesito que yo oigas primero y luego decida, porque depende de ti, si La humanidad sigue con la vida o no.- decía Zen-aku lo más calmado que pudo para no asustar más

Aún no hay ayuda que todavía sigue en la conisa.

Pero solo tenia una cara de impresión, cuando dijiste que dependía de la humanidad, pero que rayos está diciendo ese sujeto.

I. M: Có-como Qu-que de mi de-pende la humanidad yo tengo que ver con eso y por qué yo. - dicia un más que asustado ahora.

Zen-aku: te diré, to you you you you you you you have have you have you have a place, it to you you have you place to you place to you have you have than place to you. - - dice lo más calmado que podía, para que no fuera la confianza.

I. M: esta bien, pero porque yo, - dijo izuku dudando del seré.

Zen-aku: porque yo vi y escuché la conversación que tu viste con el otro sujeto ese llamado TODO EL PODER. Y como te rechazo.- dije sin mas- entonces me acompaña o no niño no tengo todo el día.

Izuku solista vía y, a su vez, gira a la cabeza para mirar al suelo, donde a la muerte segura y girar a la vez la cabeza, y mira a la puerta de emergencia, y recuerda las opciones que hace clic en ratos, pero ahora de la nada Aparece otro ser, y le damos una opción, la mira un zen y el asinte con la cabeza y la baja de la coniza y se seca a él.

Zen-aku: sabía que no había arrepentido de nada en los niños, ahora vamos a alguien nos espera y más a ti niño. - dijo miestra nuestros cuerpos hacia una especie de luz en el cual no he tenido voz.

Llegamos a una especie de base tecnológica, cuando la luz nos trajo, yo caí de cara, miestra zen-aku llegó a la normalidad, parece que tiene algo de esperanza en esto, cuando me recupere de la caída, vi que zen-aku y van a una especie de tubo que está en el medio de esta base, y luego vi que comenzó a hablar a ese tubo.

ZA :, Zordon, aquí está tu traje para el niño que me pediste - cuando termino de hablar en el tubo este comenzó a esparcir unos rayos azul y una cabeza

Zordon: bien hecho, Zen-aku, y ahora en donde está este, ahí está, aquí, joven izuku - dice.

pero no está en su día. Primero, su ídolo lo rechazo su sueño, segundo aparece un ser que trae una especie de base, con. Una gran tecnología, y luego en el frente de él, un tubo en el cual, una cabeza gigante, el que sabe su nombre, definitivamente esta no es su Día, pero la venta de su choque, al sentir un dolor en la cabeza, y miro La causa de este problema es la palabra.

I. M: si señor - dice algo dudoso.

Zordon: jeje tranquilo chico no te vamos a hacer nada. -Dice al ver la forma de comportarse de izuku.

yo. M: a no, - si creer en lo que dice.

Zordon: no, solo te vengo a una propuesta que te cambiara la vida que conoces. - dados serio

I. M: en cerio y cual seria eso eso, -dicia para saber el motivo del cual lo traen gieron aquí y por que.

Zordon: cuchame bien joven midoriya, porque depende de ti salvar a la humanidad, de un mal que se haga un universo dentro de unos pocos años con el fin de eliminarlos todos los derechos humanos, y tu fuiste escogido de los muchachos humanos para que usted tenga que ver con la seguridad y la defensa de la misma y el ser vivo en ellas, su izuku midoriya, su próximo y único '' POWER RANGERS ', DE TU UNIVERSO, - decis los más serios que el pudia Zordon.

IM: qu-e, que com-o, como un, power rangers quien son yo yo nunca escuche de ellos antes y como mi universo, que tiene que ver conmigo todo lo que sea, esto es una broma acason si ese, Esto es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida jejeje- decir izuku sin creer en nada para escuchar, pero gira la cabeza porque Zen-aku lo regaño.

Zen-aku: oye niño esto no es una broma o un juego, esto es 100%, real y serio - dice Zen-aku, que veia como izuku no creía en nada que Zordon le dijo- mira niño todos lo que esta esta a tu rebedor es real, como la vida misma, y como te dije que tengas una opción, para que veas y no te salgas de ese edificio y aquí está y ahora es tu decisión.

En este sentido, se trata de un giro en la cabeza para volver a ver a Zardon qué le iba a decir algo que lo sorprendió.

Zordon: joven Midoriya, tiene todo el derecho de este confinamiento de esto, pero también dije tu fuiste elegido, para la salva y los seres humanos, para la mejor respuesta. , entoce que dice- decia, Zordon.

Tomé un momento y los pesos y este solo con la cabeza para confirmar a Zordon y que prosiga.

Zordon: ok, primero te diré quien son los power rangers y que hacen ellos, Los Power Rangers son un grupo de héroes conformado por jóvenes normales, que han sido seleccionados y contactados por mi, soy como una especie de mentor que les da un uso. Morphin Gird, una fuente de poder para que puedan acceder a un medio que les permita transformarse.

Por lo general, el grupo está conformado los miembros, cada uno de ellos tiene su propio traje y el casco específico que la diferencia y la personalidad única. Al convertirse en Rangers adquieren skills and fuerzas overhumanas.- dijo zordon, mientras tanto, más que hablar, izuku se comienza a más atención en cada palabra que usted dice.

Zordon: también les brindo armas y vehículos especiales, con los que estos paladines ayudan a luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, esto es, los vehículos y los compañeros son llamados Zord.

I. M: perdóna por interrumpir, ¿pero que un Zord? - - dijo izuku algo confuso con este nuevo tema, pero zen-aku fue quien respondió esta vez.

Zen-aku: Un zord es un vehículo de asalto para cada Power Ranger.

Cuando el enemigo lo amerita, los orígenes de los integrantes del equipo pueden unirse y formar una estructura de forma humana y gran poder, que es manejado por todos los guardaparques a la vez.

I. M: ¿quién es usted genial y muy grande? -Dicia sorprendido y maravillado de lo que escuchaste, pero esta vez escuché a zordon, y este estere su explicacion

Zordon: me alegro escucha eso, pero ahora te diré porque este universo, verás los power rangers han existido, por generación por generación, tanto en el futuro como en el pasado, y varios universos y en cada grupo de Power Rangers hay un Ranger especial, cuyo traje y Zord es diferente al resto, aunque todos los colores, en todas las generaciones siempre hay un Guardabosques rojo, que siempre es el más poderoso y líder del equipo.- Dicea zordon.

bueno ahora, si esta es más fácil que locos, por esta información, no solo que en el futuro, una especie de criaturas metálicas, en este lugar, que ahora, que está dentro de los universos y en donde está genete con trajes de color que Lo que se necesita para proteger a las tierras de cada uno de ellos.

I. M: perdona zordon, pero todavía no me ha dicho de que ese mal que se acerca.- Dice izuku.

Zordon: me alegro que pregunte, y también ya iba a esa, mira en unos cuantos universos, ahí uno en donde los líderes. Más malos se reunieron para planear un ataque entre universos, y también para tener éxito, también pudimos eliminar los guardabosques de algos, y para ver el próximo universo es el tu yo. - - dicia en un tono serio y una mirada fija en izuku.

Por otra parte, no en este momento, ni en esta nueva información, ni tampoco en esto, ni en esto, ni en esto, ni en esto ni en tiempo ni en tiempo ni en lo alto ni en lo alto ni en lo alto ni en lo alto ni en lo alto. Sin más que ver el éxito de los vencedores en su universo y ahora el suyos era el próximo; Pero algo vino a su mente y lo que se dijo en la habitación.

I. M: ok, una última cosa y muy importante porque yo estoy aquí en el lugar, para saber esta información en TODAS las personas podría, que estoy seguro de que en este momento, todo está a la perfección, y no automáticamente, después de todos el es el símbolo de la paz, o no. - - estoy muy contento ahora por lo siguiente.

Zen-aku: es muy simple niños, porque se trata de un lugar para el mar y el único guardián de este universo y el único de ella, -. que está el.

Yo no sé qué hacer. Soy un niño sin ti. Quedar en un lugar, porque no hay un héroe que pueda hacer todos. - Dados el

Zen-aku: ahhh, verá niños por que usted lo que llama Quirk, no se preocupe por los demás rangers, no dudará ni mucho menos, nunca creyeron la gravedad de los problemas y aún así, ellos poco a poco fueron abriendo los ojos de lo que se enfrentó en su tiempo de inicio mientras que se asercaba a la izuku, el cual tenía algo de miedo por la casa que daba. - - mira tu tienes algo, que te especial y único, que te diste ges de los demás, y más que la gente que se llama héroes- este es el tubo y se tocan la rodilla para estar en la autora de izuku , y pones una mano en el para decir algo - - mira niño nosotros no buscamos a alguien sin un pecado, nosotros buscamos una persona que tenga un corazón puro y nobles, fuerte y sabio, que puedas Girar a los demás y que ellos no puedan tener que hacerlo ellos mismos Por eso ellos te eligieron a ti, por tu única vez que puedes hacer este trabajo y salvar a la humanidad, de lo que viene. - - cuando zen-aku dijo esa palabra, a izuku el solo se sorprendió más, pero se dio cuenta de al.

I. M: espera, como que "ellos me escogieron", quien es ellos- dijo para saber, pero esta vez fue zordon quien hablo.

Zordon: mira, joven midoriya, como te dijes hace rato, el seré del mal, destruyó a otro universos y los guardabosques, de ellos te ha dicho el ojo bueno en ti, para ser el próximo guardabosques, y te brindará los poderes necesarios para derrotar al mal, pero solo tiene que aceptar este cargó que usted está dando un ti, pero recuerda que es libre de decir que no, e ir te sin más, pero recuerda que cada acción tiene su propia función. -dijo de una forma sabia, pero calmada.

Izuku ahora está más que confuso definitivamente este no era un día normal, jejeje, pero mi ídolo de la infancia me dijo que no, un mi sueño, un ave zen-aku y me trae aquí, para ver a este tal zordon, el ¿Qué es tan solo una vez? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacer? Es real, pero no lo ese.

I. M: ok, ya tomo mi decisión y acepto, tu propuesta - - dijo con un tono muy serio y con decisión en ella, zordon y Zen-aku, solo tengo esta feliz respuesta.

Zen-aku: ok esta decidido, mañana conmemora tu entrenamiento, para mejorar tu habilidad y el uso de ella para una Vita Morfina, para que sea más fácil controlar sus poderes. - - dijo miestra se levanta de suelo.

I. M: ok no vemos hasta entonces señor zen-aku y zordon. - - dijo que esta era era mi teletransportado a su casa, por la misma luz en el que vino, dejando un sol zen-aku y zordon.

Zen-aku: aún no creo que niño pueda solo. Dijo el en un todo de duda.

Zordon: dale tiempo solo tiene que enseñarle todo lo que pueda, para que aprenda rápido, porque recuerde que aún no sabemos cuando llegué aquí, así como no pierdas ni un minuto con el joven zen-aku. - - dijo en una forma comprensible en su tonos.

Zen-aku: comprendido, hasta luego zordon. Dijo el.


End file.
